1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seatcovers and, more specifically, to a pliable seat cover having a fastening means for attachment to a motorcycle seat. The fastening means can be comprised of an adhesive with a cover sheet wherein the backing paper is remove and the cover applied to the seat, which is selective disposable. The present invention also provides for an elastic strap positioned along the hem of the seat cover to maintain the selective positioning thereof. Furthermore, the present invention provides for an adhesive member posited on the hem as the fastening means. In addition the fastening member can be a drawstring positioned within the seat hem. The cover is comprised of a flexible sheet fabricated of a chemically resistive material having waterproof and soil proof capabilities for protecting the seat top and sides. The seat cover is designed to protect the seat during application of detergents and cleaners and keep the seat dry during inclement weather.
When detailing a motorcycle, water and cleaning fluids frequently permeate the seat and soak the foam padding and could corrode the metal seat frame. The foam padding takes time to dry and if the rider desires to ride within a short period of time thereafter, his or her clothing could wick the moisture away from the damp seat and cause discomfort. Use of the present invention during detailing will protect the seat and frame and prevent the seat from absorbing moisture.
Furthermore, many motorcycles include an option for a heated seat and use of the seat cover of the present invention will also protect the heating elements in such situations, as well as electronic components under the seat.
In addition, there is a rider safety feature, when using the present invention that could prevent power failure. Most motorcycles have electric circuits, electronic components and power supply mounted under the seat. If water were to cause an electrical short circuit while the cycle is in motion, a power failure could occur. This failure could compromise the safety of the motorcyclist and passenger.
The seat cover of the present invention is available in a plurality of shapes and sizes to suit any available model motorcycle seat in order to afford a secure fit when applied to the seat.
The present invention also provides for additional elements wherein the present invention can incorporate a drawstring for cinching the seat cover to the motorcycle seat.
The present invention also provides for additional elements wherein the cover of the present invention can incorporate a self sticking adhesive backing for securing the seat cover to the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other covers designed for protecting seats. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 536,538 issued to McIntire on Mar. 26, 1895.
Another patent was issued to Owen et al on Apr. 12, 1932 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,742. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,746 was issued to Peters on Nov. 3, 1970 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 17, 1974 to Hu as U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,196.
Another patent was issued to Pearson, Sr. on Oct. 16, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,145. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,084 was issued to Gallagher on Aug. 11, 1981. Another was issued to Tsuge on Mar. 16, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,781 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 14, 1992 to Frazier as U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,431.
Another patent was issued to Burkhart on Feb. 6, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,981. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,770 was issued to Rubin on Jan. 11, 2000. Another was issued to Greger et al. on Jul. 3, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,977 and another was issued on Feb. 11, 2003 to Henry as U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,844. Still yet another patent application was published on Oct. 23, 2003 as International Publication Number WO 03/086846 for Tillyer et al.